


be your bruise

by hulklinging



Series: Spring Awakening [4]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duets are hard, especially when one of you is sick and there's unresolved sexual tension. Not that anyone will admit to it. The sexual tension, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be your bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Shawnnhunter asked for sick!Billy. I stuck it in this AU because why not.

_Come, cream away the bliss_

  _Travel the world within my lips_

_Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams_

_Haven’t you heard the word of your body?_

 

Greg has pointedly been ignoring everything to do with the musical. But this morning, Teddy's so nervous that Greg can't help but comment.

"What's wrong with you, man?"

Teddy flinches. He's been in the bathroom for going on twenty minutes, trying to get his hair to do anything other than hang limp.

"Just have solo work today." Well, a duet, a duet with a cute boy who had invited him over, even. Sure, he'd invited him over because 'Tommy's out of town, so we're watching musicals'. So he has a duet with a very cute boy who lives with a guy named Tommy. "It's my biggest solo part. I don't wanna fuck up."

"Nice hair won't help you sing better," Greg says, in that bored voice he likes to use when he's tired of Teddy's shit. "Dude, you're making it worse, you look pathetic. Come here."

Teddy chooses to focus on the nice feeling of Greg's hands in his hair, rather than the harsh words.

"There. Now stop fussing with it."

He obeys.

"Are you shooting today?"

Greg shakes his head. "We're shooting, but I'm not 'til tomorrow."

Greg is an up-and-coming tv star, the current heartthrob on a Gossip Girl lookalike. If it gets picked up for a third season, it will probably be because of him. He's brilliant and well liked and Teddy's oldest, best friend.

He also thinks Teddy's wasting his time on stage.

"You're not gay enough for Broadway," he said, like that was a compliment. That's when Teddy decided to maybe not mention that his first big role was a queer character. He'd done a one episode role for Greg's show, done a few other small walk on film roles, but he loves the stage too much to give it up. And since Spring Awakening started, he hasn't doubted his choice once.

"Have a nice day off, then?"

Greg snorts, flops onto their couch with a sigh. "Yeah, sure. Are you gone all day?"

"It's Saturday," Teddy reminds him. Saturdays are long rehearsal days. It's on the calendar, he's told Greg at least ten times.

Greg lets himself sink deeper into the couch, and reaches for the controller. "Lame. Have fun running around in tights with a bunch of fairies."

Teddy frowns, debates reminding Greg that it's not that kind of musical, then decides it's not worth it. "See you tonight." He hurries out the door. Today of all days, he doesn't want to be late.

 

* * *

 

He is so late.

He slept in, up all night coughing up a lung and telling his newly returned brother that no, rehearsal isn't something you can call in sick for. Not this rehearsal. Not for him. And then Tommy, that asshole, left for work and turned Billy's alarm off and now here he is, so late and struggling to breathe and so, so late.

Kate looks up when he stumbles through the door, does she look angry she's angry isn't she oh no-

"There you are!" She smiles at him. A genuine smile. Billy can't recall he ever smiling at him quite like that. "We were about to send out a search party."

Billy goes to answer, but dissolves into a coughing fit instead. He can't catch his breath for a few good seconds, and if he passes out right here he's gonna be so embarrassed. But then two large hands touch his back, rubbing up and down his spine until he manages to calm down enough for the coughing to stop. When he looks up, it's to concerned stares from Kate, Jay, and of course Teddy, who had been the one with the gentle hands. Billy does his best not to jerk away.

"Dude. That doesn't sound good," Teddy says, tentative. Which makes Billy scowl. He's sick, not delicate.

"Yeah, no shit," which is maybe unnecessary but he's tired and he feels as awful as his voice sounds and when he's tired like this, eyes like bruises, his filter goes out the window.

There's a beat of stunned silence, and then Kate laughs. "Someone's all fired up today. You're not singing, by the way." She holds up her hand to stop any protests, but Billy doesn't really have the voice to argue anyway. "Let's work on Hanschen's singing, and rough out the blocking. Then, you will go home early."

This Billy does try to fight. He can't remember what they're supposed to run this afternoon, but he's sure it's important. Kate doesn't care.

"After this, it's a week of choreo and blocking. To do that, you'll need lungs. Then it's putting all the scenes together, then it's tech week, then we open. You'll get better now, because there's no other time to do so. Got it?"

Billy feels like Kate and his mother would get along. What a terrifying thought.

"Yes, ma'am," he answers, trying not to sound like he's pouting. Jay turns a snort into a cough, his eyes wrinkled with amusement. Kate just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, boys, enough fooling around. Let's save that for the scene."

"If I get you sick, I'm sorry," Billy whispers, as they get into position for the top of their scene. Sitting just left of center, not yet intimate, but close enough that when Teddy chuckles, Billy can feel the boy's body shake with his soft laugh. His cheeks are hot, but surely he can blame the blushing on the sickness. It has to be good for that, at least.

Kate tweaks their positions, shifting Teddy so that he'll almost have his back to the audience, a little detail that makes the air between them charged. Then she steps away, satisfied, and gives them a nod to begin.

Just the scene, first. Then they'll go over the song with Jay (or really Teddy will, with him mouthing along). Then they'll bring it together.

"Those bells. So peaceful."

Teddy's physicality shifts, when he's Hanschen. He takes up more space, somehow. He looms, and Billy tries to compliment this without shrinking away entirely. This scene is a balancing act, teetering between Ernst's innocence and curiosity, between Hanschen's flirting and what's real. They run it through a few times, and every time, Ernst falls a little more in love with Hanschen.

Every time, Billy feels himself falling a little more for Teddy.

There's a strange tension in the room, something like possibility or danger. Billy licks his lips, gets some water in him while Teddy and Jay work the song. His mouth is dry. They won't be doing the kisses today, obviously. When will they do them? Billy doesn't want to know, doesn't want to think of kissing Teddy to Kate's specifications. Shouldn't be thinking about kissing Teddy at all.

"Billy, we're ready to run the whole thing, now."

No one asked him if he was ready, of course. Which he isn't, but he takes a last sip of water, tries to shake some of the cobwebs from his brain, and goes to meet Teddy in the middle of the room. They run the scene. Teddy reaches out, so close to touching, not quite far enough. And then the song begins. Billy freezes, holds his breath as Teddy's voice washes over him.

"Oh, you're gonna be wounded..."

And he is, he is.

There's no choreo, Kate had told Teddy to do what he felt, and they'd go from there. And Teddy apparently feels like making Billy's head spin, as he focuses on Billy in that way on actors can, like the world has narrowed to just the stage, and them the only two inhabitants. He sings, Billy drowns, and then Teddy pulls him close.

 _This is where the kiss will go,_ Billy thinks, belatedly. "Oh god."

"Mmm, I know," Teddy hums, lighter, softer than he's heard other Hanschens deliver it. He leans away, and Billy is the one to reach out now, lets his hand fall over Teddy's own, as the boy talks about the future, something like a fairy tale.

"And in the meantime?"

"Why not?"

They look at each other, And Teddy is blushing, while Billy counts out the beats of where the second kiss will fall, tries not to stare. Then he mouths his solo, feeling silly but knowing any attempt at an actual note will send him into another coughing fit. No good.

The scene ends with an embrace and Teddy leading him offstage. When it's finished, Kate actually claps her hands together. She looks pleased.

"That looked really, really good. The ending I'm not going to get into in terms of details just yet. I'll wait until Billy can actually sing his part, because the balance was off, and the exit was rough. But the scene itself, and your solo, Teddy? They look great. Jay?"

Jay is smiling. "Teddy, watch your tone at..."

Billy tries to stay present, but after two more runs, he's struggling to keep his eyes open. Kate notices, because of course she does, and declares him done for the day.

"Are you gonna be okay getting home?" Teddy sounds more worried than he should. Sure, he's a bit out of it, but he's just sick, not dying. He's too tired to be anything but mildly annoyed, but makes a mental note to tell him off for it. Later.

"Sure." He tries to sound sure, too. By the doubt on Teddy's face, it doesn't work. He glances at Kate, to be met with an almost identical expression.

"We could put you in a cab, but I'm not sure if you should even be home alone, right now. Is anyone at your place?"

"Tommy's working today..." His cloudy brain can't recall if it's a late night for Tommy. It might be. "M'fine though. Really."

Kate's already got her phone out. "Teddy, if I excuse you from the rest of the rehearsal, can you be on Billy-watching duty?"

"What? Oh, uh, I can do that." He doesn't sound very enthused by the idea, and now all Billy can think about is the dirty jeans outside his door, the meds he probably left on the counter, the day old dishes in the sink.

"Kate, you don't have to, I'm fine-"

Kate gives him a Look. He cuts himself off. Teddy grabs his bag and Billy's too, which is sweet but also mortifying.

"Did you call a cab?" Teddy asks, while Billy sweats a little and tries to not look as weak as he feels. Sickness always burns right through him, which means he'll probably be just peachy for next rehearsal, but it also means that he gets hit hard and fast. He probably does need the cab, as much as he hates to admit it.

Kate shrugs. "I have a meeting with our publicity girl, so she was already headed over. Her husband's going to drive you home."

Billy starts to panic at the idea of inconveniencing another person, this one a stranger (and also a husband so he's probably, like, a proper adult), but Kate puts a hand on his arm, surprisingly gentle.

"Billy, he's offered before. He's practically the company's private taxi. Don't overthink, okay? Just let the boy drive you home, let Teddy make you tea or whatever, and then sleep until next rehearsal."

He can't find the words to argue, so he settles for an overdramatic sigh, and then shoots Jay a sheepish look.

"I'll pull you two away sometime this week," he says without prompting, because Jay is an angel. "Come early on Tuesday, even?"

"I can do that. Thanks." His breathing is starting to crackle, like his lungs are a fireplace. He grimaces.

The door opens, and a short chubby girl with purple hair walks in. She's younger than he was expecting, for someone with a husband.

"Good afternoon, thespians." Her voice is flat, but offset by the smile at the edge of her mouth. "The boy toy is waiting downstairs to ferry the sick ones safely home."

"Thanks, Gert," Kate says, and then Teddy's hand is on his shoulder, steading him as he navigates the stairs. Outside, there's a smiling blond waiting in front of a big white van that definitely isn't supposed to be parked in the loading zone.

"Hello! I'm Chase, your resident theatre husband and get away man." His voice is loud and boisterous, and that combined with his appearance paints him as a perfect foil for his wife. His smile is goofy and strangely catching, and his distinct West Coast accent makes Billy think of beaches and boardwalks, or something.

"Hi," says Teddy. "I'm Teddy. Thanks for the ride."

Chase flaps a hand at them, and opens the sliding side door, revealing a row of seats and an astonishing amount of mess. Billy is almost impressed.

"Totally chill, man. It's what I'm here for."

Billy crawls into the back, lets Teddy close the door behind him. He's freezing, even through his sweater, and without him saying anything, Teddy tosses him his own jacket. It's too big for him, so he just curls up under it like a blanket and mutters a thank you. At Teddy's question, he tells Chase his address, and then closes his eyes. He's asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

Teddy tries to pretend he's not worried, but he still can't help peeking into the backseat every few minutes to make sure Billy's still sleeping.

"You're both actors, then? In the spring thing?"

"Spring Awakening, yeah."

"Rad," says Chase, with more enthusiasm than Teddy expected from a guy who didn't even remember the name of the show. "I know Gert's really excited about this one."

"It's a great show."

"Must be nice." Chase turns to shoot him a smile, as he breaks just a little too suddenly for a light. "Getting to act with your sig-o."

"What?" Teddy should probably be paying more attention to this conversation. "Oh! No, we're not- we met doing this show. We're just castmates, Kate just didn't want him alone, so she sent me with him."

"Oops! My bad." Chase makes a turn that has his back doors rattling. "Sorry. Jumping to conclusions, bad habit."

"It's okay." Hopes. He wonders if that misunderstanding would make Billy uncomfortable, if he were awake. He really should be careful, he'd meant that arm on his shoulder to steady him, hadn't thought about how it would look.

 _He lives with a guy named Tommy,_ Teddy reminds himself. _He's not available._

"How'd you meet Gert?" he asks, to change the subject.

Chase laughs. "Oh man. We go way back. Grew up together, you know? I was an ass to her, she saved my life, I was less of an ass. Normal shit. Then she moved out here, and I realized I missed her too much to not be here too. Se me and the Frog here-" he pats his dashboard fondly "-took a cross country jaunt to win her over."

"Wow." Teddy is still kinda stuck on the saving his life part, but he doesn't know Chase well enough to tell if he's joking or not. "And... the rest is history?"

"Eh... no, she totally rejected me. Told me she'd moved away from LA to get away from romcom bullshit. So we were just friends who sometimes made out and were madly in love, because that's less Hollywood, and then there was this weekend in Vegas, with a bunch of kids we've known since diapers. Then we accidentally got married." He sighs happily. "Then the rest is history."

Teddy feels like he's on an episode of Greg's show. "That... I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you might have brought the romcom with you."

Chase snorts, and then gets a ridiculously sappy look on his face. "I know, I tell her that all the time. Isn't it awesome?"

Techit's, Teddy decides, are even weirder than actors. He also decides that Chase is cool people.

Chase pulls up in front of what must be Billy's building, and Teddy reaches around and gives Billy's shoulder a shake. "Billy? We're here, I think."

Billy wakes up with a start. "Huh?" It takes him a moment to get his bearings. "Shit, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, dude," says Chase, from the driver's seat. "Sleep is good. Feel better!" As soon as they're both out of the van, he's off again. Billy squints.

"He's a nice guy," Teddy assures him, and Billy nods, looking very far away. After a moment, he seems to snap out of it, and stumbles up the steps to his building.

When they get into his apartment, Teddy does his best not to be nosy, tries not to look around the entrance at the mostly bare walls, the movie posters and playbills breaking up the light green paint. It's nicer than his apartment, although there are patches of disaster in almost every corner, it seems. Teddy tries and fails to pretend he doesn't find it all a little endearing. 

Billy heads straight for the couch, still wearing Teddy's sweatshirt, and pulls the blanket already there around him as he collapses onto the cushions. Teddy is stuck by the door for a moment, at a loss, before he remembers what Kate had said.

"Want some tea?"

Billy makes an affirmative grumble, and Teddy walks into the kitchen. At least the kettle is easily found. Teddy searches through a few drawers until he finds the teas. There's an unopened box of cold and cough tea, and Teddy puts on some water, before taking a peek in the fridge for some ginger and lemon, so he can add a bit of extra punch. He doesn't like seeing the other boy like this, weak in a way that worries him, and if all he can do is make tea, he's gonna make it the best sickness-ass-kicking tea he can. He's impressed that Billy can be this sick and still bring so much to the stage. He was utterly captivating today, even without singing, but there was a detail here, a movement there that seemed less like a character choice and more like exhaustion.

Teddy's humming as he pours the tea into the biggest mug he can find, replaying the notes Jay had given him for the day. wondering if it would be overstepping to make Billy some food, too. He delivers the tea to a dozing Billy, who shoots him a grateful look that makes Teddy feel warm all over.

"Do you want me to make soup?" He offers, in a moment of bravery.

"Please?" Billy rasps out, sitting up properly so he can down his tea. He makes a face as he drinks it. "This tastes weird."

"It's what my mom used to make," Teddy says, more information than strictly needed, but he's in Billy's home, surrounded by little details about his life. Teddy offering a few personal facts of his own is the least he can do. "Not the tastiest, but it works."

Billy eyes him. "You're not feeding me witchcraft, are you, Altman?"

His last name, usually something so impersonal, sounds strange on Billy's lips. He laughs, liking the sharpness in the other boy's gaze. "No witchcraft, I promise. Scout's honour."

"You would be a scout," is the muttered reply. But he drinks with no more complaints, and Teddy goes to see what the kitchen has to offer in terms of soup ingredients.

Billy falls asleep halfway through his bowl of soup, and Teddy moves the bowl off of his lap, puts it in the fridge with the rest of the leftovers. In the background, the Sound of Music plays on. It's his sick movie, Billy explained to Teddy as he tried not to laugh, and he will not be ashamed of this fact, thank you very much.

Leftovers away, dishes clean, Teddy realizes he's left himself with nothing to do. He could leave, but he doesn't want Billy to be home alone, and he has no idea when Tommy will be home.

He'd tried to ask again, but Billy had just shrugged. "He's a stunt man. He's working today, that's all I know."

"Should you text him or something?"

Billy shook his head. "Nah, he's busy." And that had been that.

Teddy bites his lip, debating between leaving Billy alone and being here with nothing to do while his castmate slept, which is at best a little creepy. Leaving is probably the right choice, and he is about to do just that, when he spots a familiar bag on the kitchen table.

He's been so good, but he can only keep his curiosity at bay for so long. Leaving out a bag of comics, especially when Teddy hasn't had time to hit his store this week, is too much temptation for anyone.

He's not sure if the comics are Billy's or Tommy's, but whoever they belong to has good taste. He means to just flip through them, but there's a few issues in here that he hasn't read yet, which is why when the door opens a little while later, it doesn't immediately register to Teddy what that means.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Shit. Teddy looks up, and for a split second, he thinks Billy has somehow woken up without him noticing. But no, this isn't Billy. The silver hair is a big clue, as is the scowl the guy is aiming at him. He does look similar, though.

Oh.

Oooooh.

Filled with an odd sort of relief, he stands up. "Hey. You must be Tommy." Tommy, who looks like Billy. Who really looks like Billy, so is probably not a boyfriend at all.

"Yes, I happen to be Tommy. I also happen to live here. With my brother. Where is he? Who the fuck are you?"

There's movement from the living room, and Billy shuffles in, still wrapped in his cocoon of warmth. "Tommy?" he mumbles, voice hoarse. "Why are you yelling?"

Tommy doesn't look any less pissed, but his voice is quieter. "Jesus, Billy. You look like shit."

"Thanks," says Billy, deadpan. He then seems to realize Teddy is still there. "Shit, Teddy, I'm sorry I fell asleep, you didn't have to stay..."

Teddy scratches the back of his head, his chuckle at least half embarrassment. "I didn't mean to stay, honestly. I... got distracted." He gestures to the comics on the table in front of him, and Billy's eyes light up.

"Are you following Saga too?"

Tommy loudly clears his throat. "Yo. Stranger in my kitchen. Why."

Whoops. Teddy turns to Tommy, offers him a hand to shake. "I'm Teddy, I'm in Spring Awakening, with Billy. He wasn't feeling well, and-"

Tommy cuts him off. "And every time Billy is sick he looks near death so you came with him. Got it." He shakes his hand, grip a little tight but maybe Teddy is just being paranoid. "Are you the gay one, then?"

"Tommy!" Billy fits a world of annoyance and frustration into that one word. "What the hell?"

Teddy's stomach clenches, because is he really that obvious? He's not technically out to anyone, except Greg, kind of, and his mother. This boy has literally known him for five seconds and yet he-

"What? You said your character got to make out with someone. I was just asking, Billy."

Oh. Right. Hanschen. Teddy makes his expression resemble something like a smile. "Yeah, guess that's me, then."

"Cool," says Tommy, and walks past him, throwing his bag at a wall and hopping up to sit on one of the counters. "Thanks for watching my brother and making sure he didn't drown in blankets or something."

There's a wordless grown from Billy. Teddy relaxes, but then his eyes find the clock on the wall. It's late, rehearsal ended a half hour ago, which means he should be home any minute but instead he's here. Greg probably wouldn't notice, probably isn't even home, but if he does, he'll ask questions, questions Teddy really doesn't feel like answering. "Actually, now that you're here, I should probably head home."

Does he imagine the disappointment in Billy's eyes? Probably.

"Right, sure. Sorry you had to stick around so long."

"I didn't mind!" Teddy says, maybe too quickly. "I'll never turn down comic time."

Billy nods, and then disappears back into the living room. Teddy gives Tommy a little wave, and gets a nod in return, and then goes to get his shoes on. He's about to leave when Billy comes back, hands full. He shoves a few things into Teddy's arms.

"Here. If you like Saga, you'll probably like these. And I'm lending you Jesus Christ Superstar, too. Watch it."

"Are you giving me homework?" Teddy teases, taking the books like they're something precious, slipping them carefully into his bag.

Billy nods. "I expect a full report. Three pages, single spaced." The sleep seems to already be helping, his voice stronger than it was earlier. "Or maybe just text me what you think?"

"I can do that."

"And text me when you get home!" Billy says, firm. "So I know you didn't catch something from me and collapse in the streets somewhere."

"Yessir."

There's a moment of silence, where a hug could go, or even a kiss. Then the window passes, and Billy gives him a smile instead.

"See you soon."

Teddy's halfway home, when he realizes he left his sweater with Billy. He tucks his hands into his pockets, thinks about Billy's parting smile, and doesn't feel cold at all.

 

_"O, you’re gonna be wounded_

_O, I’m gonna be your wound_

_O, you’re gonna bruise too_

_O, I’m gonna be your bruise."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone actually drew some[amazing fanart](http://theskycat101.tumblr.com/post/121185152712/really-ernst-youre-such-a-sentimentalist) for this chapter!


End file.
